Your Lips Are Mine
by g33kg1rl
Summary: Awe, marital bliss! Just a week after Raphie says he'll marry Don  their first fight... sorta. RaphxDon and MikeyVsLeo much fluff, worried bros and jealous Raph. mild turtlecest, sequel to 'Leave it to Raphie' No.2


Your Lips Are Mine

Snickering, Mikey darted out of the dojo, waving Leonardo's bokken in the air. Leo shouted in surprise and despair as he rushed out of the dojo, immediately taking up the chase and leaping up onto the couch and over the back of it as he followed in pursuit of his squealing younger brother.

Raph smirked and watched his brother take off, before he went back to his taped up cars, motorcycles and jet planes. He squinted his eyes and scrunched up his face as he studied the motor bike he currently held in his hands. He was getting too old to play with toys – or at least that's what he told his brothers – so he hid behind the façade of repairing his cars in order to actually play with them.

Thinking over how he was going to paint the motorcycle red without making it look messy with the destroyed paintbrush he had found in the sewers earlier that month; Raph's thoughts were interrupted with a heavy sigh from his brother across the table from him. Raising a brow and lifting only his eyes to look over at his younger brother, Raph simply stared and waited.

Donnie was reading a book – not that that was any surprise. He hadn't really paid attention to what the book was about, but all he remembered were that the words were bigger than he was familiar with and so Master Splinter had handed it over to Don instead.

Several minutes passed with Raph just staring at Donetello, waiting for him to notice so he could ask his question. But Donnie stubbornly refused to look at him, turning red in the process and pursing his lips to silently say just how pissed he was at him.

Raph smirked at the dark green flush that crawled up along his beak and over his head along where his ear slits were. It was cute watching Don blush – and it was even cuter seeing him try and be all stubborn.

Mikey and Leo reentered the room for about a millisecond as the two turtles were duking it out, Leo – who was determined to get _his_ bokken back - was using Mikey's orange handled bokken to duel with him. They disappeared into Mikey's room after the younger one squealed in fear after Leo pried free a pipe from a stack of scavenged remained and twirled it in his hand like he would if it too had been a second bokken.

Peeking over his book at his two brothers that were goofing off, Don wrinkled his nose in distain as he saw Raphael jump at the opportunity and move into his line of sight, staring right at him with an inquisitively raised brow.

Sighing loudly and shutting the large tome of a book shut, Don looked away from Raph, attempting to keep his angry face in place even as he nervously picked at the old and worn cover of his book.

Rolling his eyes, Raph leaned forward, propping his head up with his hand against his cheek. "Well? What is it?"

"Nothing," Don answered crisply.

"Bull. What is it?" Raphael leaned closer, his eyes narrowing as he looked directly at the side of Donnie's face.

Don put up a valiant fight, his hands clutched at the book and his teeth bit his lower lip as another blush colored his cheeks. He shook his head slightly only to have Raph slap his hand over the backside of his head.

"Don't you dare say nothin'. You've been quiet all day and I ain't buyin' it." He explained, folding his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "So spill the beans already. I ain't in the mood to wait around _all_ day."

Silence slithered between the two and Donatello's brows knitted together deeper as he mulled his thoughts over.

"Well?" Raphael demanded, peeking back to his cars and trucks and wishing he could get back to play- painting… yeah, painting them.

"Raphie… Why haven't you kissed me again? You kissed me in the sewers when you said you'd marry me, but that's it." Donnie finally admitted in a rush. His teeth clamped over his lower lip as he grasped his book tightly, his eyes wide as he stared past Raphael, looking almost frightened as to what the answer might be.

Raph blinked and felt his face warm slowly when Donnie's dark eyes turned to look at him, so sad and desperate to know why. He turned his own face away in embarrassment and reached up fidgeting with the motorcycle he had been planning to paint.

Tilting his head, Don waited for Raphael to say something, then tears began to well in his eyes. His eyes were dark pools of wavering sadness and full of despair as he finally gazed up at Raph. Donatello fought desperately to keep from crying, but the moisture lingered and threatened to break free. He looked down and a tear dropped like heavy weights from his eye and onto the back of his hand as he swallowed several times to get the lump out of his throat. "If you changed your mind, it's okay…"

"I didn't change my mind!" Raph exclaimed, suddenly desperate for Donnie to not get the wrong idea. He inched towards his brother and reached out, searching for his hand and instead getting his elbow – but he held onto him, tugging him slightly towards him. "I didn't change my mind. I just am… I mean, I thought _you'd _be all scared to kiss me here." He admitted, stumbling over his words as he changed his wording at the last second, his face flushed and his eyes darting off to the side and back to Don's face every few seconds.

Donnie thought that over before he nodded, looking at Raph shyly and with a hint of understanding. Peeking over Raph's shoulder and then looking towards Master Splinter's study, Don looked back to Raphael and leaned in close to him, another blush running up into his cheeks. "No one's here, could you kiss me now?"

Raphael's face turned a deeper shade of green as he did his own quick survey of the room. Nodding reluctantly, Raph turned back to his brother and leaned in, his lips puckering as Donnie did the same. The kiss was innocent and careful, lasting just a few seconds with a happy smile etching across Don's face.

It was only a few seconds, but it was just long enough for Mikey to come bursting back into the living room being chased by Leo – who had once more won his bokken back from Mikey – and was wielding both bokken in his hands trying to get little pokes and jabs now and then to win points. Leo was currently mumbling something about, _'What comes after thirty-two?'_

But as soon as their eyes landed on Raph and Donnie kissing – then watching them jump apart with surprised and scared expressions – all thoughts of the chase were abandoned as Leo's concern jumped through the roof and he darted to the table. "What's wrong?" Leo asked quickly, "Why were you kissing, Donnie?"

"'_Raphie and Donnie sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-'_ ow!" Mikey whined, holding the back of his head after Raph slapped him.

"It… it's not… Donnie doesn't feel good!" Raphael blurted out, his eyes wild and scared as he pointed at Donetello accusingly like it was his fault entirely.

"Donnie isn't feeling good?" Mikey perked up, completely forgetting the Raphie-abuse and scurried to his older brother who _was_ rather flushed looking and breathing heavily. He crouched in front of him, looking very much like a puppy and gazed up at him with those big blue eyes filled to the brim with love and worry.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" Leo jumped into older brother mode completely as he leaned forward, feeling his brow, checking his pulse – and because he didn't know what else to check – he ended up just staring at him as if he would see the sickness run by any second now with little katanas and sais attacking Donnie's immune system of little warriors carrying bo-staffs and nunchakus.

Donnie shook his head, his face still warm and his fingers fidgeting. He peeked at Raph then back to Leo and Mikey and smiled softly, "No, I'm not sick, I just didn't feel well. Raphie was just making everything better."

Staring wide eyed up at his brother, Mikey inched closer, "Did it work? Do you feel better?"

Hesitating, Don glanced at Raph then back to Mikey and smiled brilliantly with a sharp nod, "Yes, I feel a little better."

"I'll kiss you too!" Mikey exclaimed and jumped at his brother, practically crawling into his lap, "If Raphie-kisses make you feel good, then Mikey-kisses will make you feel _way_ better!" He announced triumphantly and captured Donnie's face in his hands and pulled him close, planting a kiss on his brother's beak.

"Mikey!" Raph shouted in protest, his jaw dropping and his eyes wide.

Pulling back from a dazed Donnie, Mikey grinned down at him and bounced slightly on his thighs, "Do you feel better?" He squeaked, too excited to know.

Don managed a nod and a weak smile.

"Well… if it really does work…" Leo began and leaned forward, planting a utilitarian kiss to Don's beak and pulling away just as cleanly. "That way you can get better faster." Leo explained.

Raph glowered at Leo and looked away. His arms folded as he pouted and glared at the couch across the room. This was so not fair; he didn't like his brothers kissing on _his_ Donatello.

"Should I get Splinter so he can kiss you too?" Mikey asked excitedly, his blue eyes wide and glittering. "If our kisses make you feel better, Splinter's kisses will probably make you feel like you're flying while eating pizza 'cause they feel so good!"

"No!" Raph shouted suddenly and then flushed and looked away sheepishly when they all turned to look at him.

Smiling warmly, Donnie turned to look at Mikey – who was still basically sitting in his lap and up at Leo who was hovering close. "No thank you. I feel a lot better now. You guys cured everything." He stated, peeking at the scowling Raphael who was taking his glares out on the chair he had just vacated. Don felt a little smug all of a sudden.

"Okay." Mikey smiled and nuzzled at Donnie's cheek happily before he slipped out of his lap. "I'm glad we could make you feel better." He beamed and then turned, walking past Leo – and snatching the blue bokken from his brother's hands before he squealed like a girl and ran for it. Leo turned sharply and shouted after him, taking chase once more.

Don looked up at Raph and studied him with a satisfied light in his eyes. "What is it Raphie?"

"Don't let them kiss you again." He snarled and glared down at Don.

Blinking with a hint of faked surprise, Donnie tilted his head and stared up at the flustered Raphael before him. "Why?"

"Because I said so. We're going to get married, right? So you can't kiss anyone else." He stated and folded his arms securely over his chest, making his words law with just a look alone.

Smiling, Donnie consented with a small bob of his head. "Okay. So does that mean you'll kiss me more from now on?"

Glaring down at him, Raph bent over, hovering above Donnie in just a way that Don shifted nervously in his seat as he stared up into Raphael's blazing amber eyes.

"You're lips are mine tonight. Got that? I'm going to kiss you before you go to sleep – and… and then I'll kiss you when you wake up too!Got it?"

Don nodded, trying to keep the fluttering happiness in his belly down for the time being.

Raph smirked, satisfied with his life once more and turned, gathering up his toys and the destroyed paintbrush before he planted a kiss on Donnie's beak and smugly grinned down at him. "I'll even kiss you like the movie stars on t.v. kiss." He whispered, making a promise in a sultry voice that no seven year old should be capable of.

Donnie blushed and couldn't help but smile silly up at him. He watched as Raphael left the room and he finally felt the butterflies jump from his belly and out his mouth in a little giggle of delight even as his hands trembled happily.

He couldn't finish reading his book at all the rest of the day, and even Splinter took note of the happy smile plastered across his son's face. When he was asked about the smiles, Don simply shrugged and told him, _'I'm just happy.'_

Of course, Mikey claimed it was all because of him and the superpower of his lips.

-----\-----\-----

I can't help it. Kid-Turtles are just too cute! XD

Honestly, I forgot I wrote this one. I think I wrote it just an hour after I finished my first one – but then promptly forgot about it for two reasons; One: NaNoWriMo. Two: I was planning out the 'ten years later' fic as the continuation.

But seeing how this one was already written and Nanowrimo has eaten my brain, I'll post it anyways – if only because I love the fact that Mikey stole Leo's bokkens. -nods sagely-

Melissa the Damgel


End file.
